Baston
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: "5 manières de déclencher une bagarre" à la méthode naine bien sûre ! MAJ du 3/9/14 "5 manières de conclure une bagarre", pour conclure ce recueil.
1. Chapter 1

_**Baston !**_

* * *

On continue sur la lancée !

Sur une proposition de **_Julindy_**. Bonne lecture à toi !

Merci à **_Petitcerf_** pour son travail de bêtalecture.

Disclairmer : tout est à Tolkien et Jackson. Rien ne m'appartient.

_**Attention, la manière 5 comporte un léger spoil de la fin du livre.**_

Bonne lecture

* * *

_« 5 manières de déclencher une bagarre. »_

**1\. À la manière de Nori.** Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça Nori, mais c'est un sanguin. Un gars qui réfléchit après avoir cogné. Et il ne lui faut pas grand-chose pour le faire sortir de ses gongs, une blague mal interprétée, un sourire ou un rire dans sa direction ou celle d'un de ses frères, et le voilà qui déclenche une mêlée. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il distribue coups de pied et coups de poing à gogo, parfois même, il va jusqu'à mordre l'adversaire et mieux vaut l'éloigner de tout objet contondant, ou votre vie pourrait raccourcir drastiquement. Et alors qu'Ori se jette à son tour dans la bataille pour prêter main forte à son frère, alors que Dori peste contre « ce crétin de Nori qui ne sait pas se retenir », avant de se mêler à son tour au combat pour « protéger son faible et innocent petit Ori », Nori réalise qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à se contenir un peu et à réfléchir avant d'agir, histoire de ne plus déclencher les hostilités à chaque taverne. Non, parce que la Comté est encore loin, et à ce rythme ils n'y parviendront pas vivants.

**2\. À la manière de Bofur**. Mais ça partait d'un bon sentiment à la basse. Non, vraiment. La jeune fille était charmante et souriante, elle avait même rigolé à son trait d'humour tandis qu'elle les servait. Le repas avait été agréable, la bière avait coulé à flot et la fille était de moins en moins farouche. Quand il avait glissé une main autour de sa taille pour l'attirer sur ses genoux, elle s'était laissée faire, quand il avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse elle avait souri, quand il s'était penché pour l'embrasser... il avait reçu un pain ! Ulcéré d'être ainsi coupé dans sa tentative de rapprochement, Bofur s'était aussitôt jeté sur le malotru, pour lui apprendre à s'occuper de ses affaires plutôt que de celles des autres. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que le bouillant Bifur et le loyal Bombur se mêlent au combat face aux amis du malappris. Une bagarre généralisée, une auberge détruite, trois nains à la porte dorlotant leurs bobos et quelques explications plus tard, Bofur s'était promis, la prochaine fois, de commencer par demander à la donzelle si elle n'avait pas un fiancé avant de commencer la drague.

**3\. À la manière de Dwalïn**. Dwalïn a toujours été un bagarreur. Plus jeune, il était comme Nori, un simple mot de travers entrainait une réaction disproportionnée de sa part et une perte – souvent brutale – de connaissance pour son adversaire, qui n'avait souvent rien demandé et se réveillait en se demandant ce qui lui était tombé dessus. Avec le temps, il avait appris à contenir ses pulsions, à retenir son tempérament et à choisir ses combats avec sagesse – quel intérêt de provoquer un freluquet incapable de le combattre correctement ? Quitte à taper sur quelqu'un, autant que ça en vaille la peine. Et tandis qu'il se dirige vers la Comté, il songe que le groupe d'individus, louches et visiblement mal intentionnés envers la caravane de marchand qui avance tranquillement un peu plus loin, lui fournirait une brillante et amusante distraction. C'est donc avec un sourire purement provocateur et une farouche envie de se dégourdir les muscles, que Dwalïn déclenche la première – mais sans doute pas dernière – bagarre de son périple. S'il peut rendre service au passage, pourquoi se gêner ?

**4\. À la manière d'Oïn**. Etre sourd ça a des avantages, surtout quand on se retrouve invité à diner chez des elfes et à devoir supporter leur musique – d'enterrement, dixit Nori. Sans parler des vocalises d'un roi gobelin mélomane qui tiennent plus du massacre musical que du chant. Mais ça peut aussi avoir des désavantages. Et alors que la bagarre se généralise à l'auberge de Lakeville, alors qu'il esquive les coups de poings et les rends sous les regards blasés de ses compagnons de route, alors que son adversaire semble totalement perdu et ne semble pas avoir compris les raisons de son attaque, Oïn se dit que, peut-être, il a mal compris les paroles de ce jeune humain, qu'il n'y avait, peut-être, pas lieu de cogner comme un sourd – c'est le cas de le dire –, parce qu'en réalité il ne l'a, peut-être, pas vraiment insulté… Peut-être a-t-il simplement demandé un renseignement quelconque, ou en tout cas, rien qui ne justifie cette bagarre ? Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi le reste de la compagnie le laisse se débrouiller tout seul. Fichue surdité, tiens !

**5\. À la manière de Thorïn**. Lui, c'est le champion toutes catégories. Non, non, il n'y a rien à redire – d'ailleurs qui oserait donc dire quelque chose au, de nouveau, Roi sous la Montagne ? – personne ne peut l'égaler dans ce domaine. À détester les elfes aveuglement, à ne rêver que de retrouver la splendeur passée d'Erebor, à ne voir que _son_ Arkenstone et _son_ trésor, à envoyer bouler les humains, à refuser d'écouter Bilbo, Gandalf, Balïn – tous ceux qui voulaient l'arrêter en fait – et la voix de la sagesse, Thorïn a tout gagné. Alors qu'il observe l'armée elfique et humaine s'amasser devant les porte de _sa _Montagne, alors qu'il essaye désespérément de voir au loin si l'armée de Daïn n'est pas en route pour lui prêter main forte, alors qu'il maudit le semi-homme pour lui avoir joué un si vilain tour en le volant _lui_, alors qu'il exhorte une dernière fois ses compagnons au combat, Thorïn réalise que, dans sa folie, bien plus qu'une simple bagarre de taverne, il vient carrément de déclencher une guerre. Non, rien à redire. Chapeau l'artiste, tout le monde applaudit des deux mains !

* * *

Et voilà. Merci d'avoir lu.

A la prochaine.

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos idées pour une nouvelle liste (sur d'autre fandom aussi, il se peut que je connaisse et soit inspirée !)

Arkady


	2. Chapter 2

_**Baston - Partie 2**_

Et non, je ne suis pas morte. Comme je l'avais indiqué à certaines par MP, voilà une petite suite à la première partie de « Baston ». Merci à _**Petitcerf**_ pour sa relecture.

Disclaimer : tout est à Tolkien et Jackson. Rien ne m'appartient.

Bonne lecture.

_**Attention, la manière 5 comporte cette fois aussi un léger spoil de la fin du livre.**_

* * *

_« 5 manières de conclure une bagarre. »_

1\. **À la manière de Dori.** C'est-à-dire avec un bon coup sur la nuque pour assommer ce crétin de Nori et le faire sortir de la taverne. Surtout que le pauvre bougre qu'il vient d'agresser n'a absolument rien dit ou fait qui justifie un tel esclandre. C'est donc en trainant par le col derrière lui un Nori inconscient et par l'oreille un Ori récalcitrant que Dori quitte royalement la taverne, mettant fin au chambard déclenché par son sanguin de frère. Ah, la famille !

2\. **À la manière de Bifur.** En fonçant dans le tas donc. Bon, ok, il n'avait pas compris le sujet de la bagarre, ok, visiblement Bofur était en tort, d'accord il n'aurait pas dû donner un grand coup dans ce pilier. Mais est-ce vraiment sa faute si les auberges humaines sont si fragiles et si mal conçues ? En tout cas, songe-t-il en voyant l'auberge finir de s'effondrer, ça a eu le mérite de mettre fin à la bagarre.

3\. **À la manière de Dwalïn.** Ce qu'il y a de bien avec Dwalïn c'est que s'il sait commencer les bagarres, il sait très bien les conclure aussi. Et pour ça il ne lui faut pas grand-chose. Avec une hache bien affutée, les quelques marauds qui s'en prennent sous ses yeux à une caravane de marchand se transforment bien vite en tas de chair informe. Dans un flot de sang et des hurlements, bien sûr. On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas !

4\. **À la manière de Gloïn.** Parfois, il a la nette impression que c'est lui l'ainé de la famille. Surtout quand il doit gérer son frère et les conséquences de sa surdité. Heureusement qu'il a un ascendant certain sur Oïn et il lui suffit d'un regard noir, parfois accompagné d'un soupir blasé – que son frère n'entendra pas mais lira sur ses lèvres – pour que ce dernier comprenne qu'il s'est encore fourvoyé et qu'il a de nouveau gaffé. Deux secondes plus tard l'affaire est réglée. Rien de plus efficace qu'un Gloïn blasé !

5\. **À la manière de Bilbo.** Il n'est pas un nain, certes, aussi est-il absolument incapable d'en arrêter un d'un coup sur la tête comme Dori, de détruire une auberge comme Bifur, d'éventrer son adversaire comme Dwalïn ou de faire tout cesser d'un simple regard comme Gloïn. Mais il a un autre atout, et contre la force brute des nains, Bilbo sait utiliser son esprit. Et tandis qu'il remet l'Arkenstone au roi des Elfes, il se dit que même si Thorïn ne le lui pardonne jamais, il aura su mettre fin - sans une goutte de sang de versée - à la guerre déclenchée par le Roi sous la Montagne. Un véritable exploit pour un épicier !

* * *

Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis et me proposer d'autres idées du même genre, ça fera peut-être redémarrer mon imagination en panne ces derniers mois.

Biz

Arkady


End file.
